


[Podfic] Breathing Space

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [39]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: There's no time for this.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & The Admiral
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Breathing Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathing Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595032) by [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/breathing-space/Breathing%20Space.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4km8khiuaaviaf2/Breathing%20Space.mp3?dl=0) | 1 MB | 0:01:00


End file.
